


Too Late

by Galadrielle1983



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadrielle1983/pseuds/Galadrielle1983
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick Grimes is hiding in a warehouse thinking that Daryl is dead. What will happen when he has only one bullet left?<br/>Songfic inspired by and including the lyrics of "Too late" by Dead by Sunrise. May contain spoilers up to the Prison Arc. Unbetaed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This happens when I'm stuck in traffic jam without my morning coffee and listening to Linkin Park and Dead by Sunrise.  
> Spoilers: Set in the prison arc, spoilers for season 1-3.  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, only the idea belongs to me.

Shivering Rick Grimes sat in the abandoned warehouse. Outside he could hear the walkers groaning, trying to get inside, to get to him. Having lost Daryl on the run when they were surprised by the herd Rick feared the worst. Losing Daryl would drive Rick all the way over the cliff into despair, into insanity.

"Daryl" Rick breathed out the name like a prayer. Or it could have been a scream, he wasn't sure anymore.  
  


_It's cold and dark I think I'm going insane_  
_The end is coming it's true_  
_I'm all alone and I am screaming your name_  
_It seems that's all I can do_  
  
  
Killing Shane, losing Lori and the others, it had been hard enough to almost crack his sense of justice and his free spirit, his sanity. But Daryl was his anchor to reality. He was the only person he trusted and relied on. Not only with his own life, but with his childrens' as well. He was the one who could make his heart skip a beat or make it race.

Hearing a window burst and the increase in the noise of the walkers Rick raised his gun. His last bullet was in there, waiting for him to use it... To shoot himself, to not be eaten alive, to not turn and hurt other survivors, to not hurt Carl and Judith... Daryl...  
  
  
_But it's too late to turn back now_  
_It's too loud to hear a sound_  
_I'm so lost I can't be found_  
_It's too late to turn back now_  
  
  
Rick felt lost without Daryl. Tears were welling up in his eyes. Not of fear, rather of loss and missed chances. Chances he could have taken, if he'd just admitted his feelings. If not to Daryl, then at least to himself.  
  
  
_It's hard to focus when your life is a blur_  
_It's hard to see the truth_  
_How can I move on when there's so much to learn_  
_And every road comes back to you_  
  
  
The noise increased as the walkers smelled his blood, his panic. Squeezing his eyes shut the tears escaped down his cheeks. Taking a deep breath he opened them again and looked at the gun in his hand.  
  
  
_But it's too late to turn back now_  
_It's too loud to hear a sound_  
_I'm so lost I can't be found_  
_It's too late to turn back now_  
  
  
Scratching at the door made Rick shudder. Why had they gone to this area for food and medicine? Why had the gone into the grocery store? Why did Rick fall and cut himself on the broken glass, the blood attracting even more walkers.  
  
  
_But it's too late to turn back now_  
_It's too loud to hear a sound_  
_I'm so lost I can't be found_  
_It's too late to turn back now_  
  
  
Cocking the gun to his head Rick prepared himself, breathing deep and closing his eyes. His thoughts went out to his son Carl, so strong already despite his age. To his daughter Judith, so small and beautiful. To Daryl... so strong, so beautiful, so reliable... so loved.  
  
The safety clicked off.  
  
  
_I'm so lost I can't be found_  
_It's too late to turn back now_  
  
  
Sudden silence outside was broken with a desperate scream "RICK!!!!"  
  
Rick sat up straight before scrambling to his feet. Had he really heard it? He managed to look outside. Looking over the now fallen walkers, his eyes immediately found the one person that kept him sane and alive "Daryl!"  
  
Daryl looked exhausted. Blood and dirt made him look even rougher than ever. Relief almost made Rick's knees buckle. He secured his gun and made his way over to open the locked door. Before he could take one step outside he was enfolded in a tight embrace.  
  
"I thought I lost you, Rick." Daryl was mumbling against his neck. Tightening his arms even more the archer pushed Rick against the door. "Fucking almost lost you, Grimes!"  
  
Rick was surprised. His arms came up around Daryl's back, pulling him in and holding him secure. "I thought I lost you, too."  
  
With sudden boltness Rick kissed Daryl on the corner of his mouth. When the archer pulled back in surprise Rick felt his heart break. Not looking at the other man he let his arms go slack. "Just forge..."  
  
Lips interrupted Rick's attempted apology. Claiming him and stealing his breath.  
  
Breaking the kiss Daryl mumbled against his lips, "Dumbass, I thought I lost you." Before Rick could react in any way the mouth was back on his. And suddenly it wasn't too late.  
  
It was not too late for a new beginning.  
  
Never too late.  
  
End


End file.
